


A Hot Summer Day

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Beaches, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ocean, One Shot, Summer, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Life could be so unfair sometimes. Yu sighed as he buried his head into his towel. Out of all the people why did it have to happen to him? This beach trip was supposed to be fun and relaxing however Yu was far from relaxed. In the distance he could see all the members of the investigation team having fun. Kanji was showing off his swimming skills to Naoto and Teddie who both seemed impressed. Whilst Chie and Yukiko were building sandcastles and Rise and Yosuke were playing a simpler version of volleyball. In anybody else eyes Rise would be the main attraction after all she was a star idol and everyone loved her however this was not the case for Yu. He found himself far more instead in his best friend who was stood on the opposite side.





	A Hot Summer Day

**A hot summer day!**

Life could be so unfair sometimes. Yu sighed as he buried his head into his towel. Out of all the people why did it have to happen to him? This beach trip was supposed to be fun and relaxing however Yu was far from relaxed. In the distance he could see all the members of the investigation team having fun. Kanji was showing off his swimming skills to Naoto and Teddie who both seemed impressed. Whilst Chie and Yukiko were building sandcastles and Rise and Yosuke were playing a simpler version of volleyball. In anybody else eyes Rise would be the main attraction after all she was a star idol and everyone loved her however this was not the case for Yu. He found himself far more instead in his best friend who was stood on the opposite side.

At first he had been innocently watching the game, enjoying the fact that his friends were having fun but slowly he started noticing more and more things about Yosuke. The way his body moved, The way his shirt lifted up ever so slightly to reveal his midriff, The way sweat had begun pouring from him not only making his shirt more see- through but made his skin glisten in the sun. Yu sighed. Daydreaming about his best friend was fine but not while he was right there and witnessing all that was making Yu crave for Yosuke more. Yes he had a massive big crush on his best friend. His straight best friend. Out of all the people he could have fallen for it had to be the one who was probably unattainable. Not that he regretted falling in love with Yosuke as it had taught him many things about himself. “Good game” Yosuke called over to Rise who finally looked like she had given up and joined the girls making sandcastles. That’s when Yosuke decided to approach Yu. Yu quickly organised himself making sure he didn’t look out of place. “Did you see me play, I totally beat Rise after all that bragging she did” Yosuke wore a proud smirk and it was nice to see. “You did really well” Yu replied smiling softly. “I’m so beat now though she did put up a good fight” At that moment Yosuke decided to wring the sweat out of his top and strip it off without ease. Yu could only look in amazement as he examined every part of Yosuke’s chest. “Hey partner can you pass me the water please” Yu reached over handing the bottle of water over to Yosuke. He took a gulp out of it and Yu watched as he licked them soft lips afterwards. He was then caught off guard as Yosuke began pouring the water all over himself. “That’s better” Yosuke sighed with relief and Yu laughed nervously. “Yosuke there’s a whole ocean over there and you decided to waste a perfectly good water bottle” Yosuke just laughed. “It was a special service for you partner” Yosuke winked and went to put his stuff down.

Yu couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel his dick reacting to Yosuke’s every move and well it was hard not to. Especially when he was pulling stunts like that. He had to awkwardly position the towel over him in an attempt to hide his growing problem. “You’re such a tease” Yu whispered but Yosuke still heard and laughed. “What can I say, I’m irresistible” Yu groaned. Surely Yosuke knew what he was doing by now. It was too well staged. Could Yu really allow himself to think like that or was the sun finally driving him crazy. “You know I’m still sweaty I think I may go in the ocean for a bit want to join me?” Yosuke asked offering out a hand and Yu hesitated.  On the one hand he really wanted to go in the ocean with Yosuke but on the other hand how was he supposed to find his feelings like this. “Come on partner” Yosuke encouraged and well when Yosuke looked at him with them puppy dog eyes he just couldn’t say no.

Surprisingly Yosuke had lead Yu far away from where the others had been to a place more secluded though he never made any comments on it. “Man been out in the sun is great” Yosuke stretched his body out which Yu had to desperately look away as he felt his member twitch at the sight. “Let’s go partner” Yosuke slowly entered the ocean jumping back as the cold waves hit him. Whilst Yosuke was occupied Yu managed to quickly dump his tshirt on the ground along with the towel and decided this was it. With not wanting to face the humiliation and some great willpower, Yu ran into the ocean at full force. “Whoa dude that’s a brave choice” Yosuke laughed as he watched Yu jumped up and down. The ocean water made Yosuke shine even more and even the coolness of the water could not calm the heat inside him.  Yosuke began splashing water at him so he continued the gesture and it soon became a massive water splash fight. “You got good aim but I’m better” Yosuke then spun around causing a tidal wave with his arm in Yu’s direction. Yu could only wipe the water out of his eyes laughing.  When he finally managed to get the water out of his eyes he realised Yosuke had disappeared. He looked round wondering where he could off got to then he felt something grab on his legs. Yosuke jumped out of the water taking Yu with him. In order to stabilise himself Yu clung to Yosuke for dear life, laughing as he tried to keep his balance as it was almost like Yosuke was giving him a piggyback. He could quite happily live in this moment when he realised something. He was pressed against Yosuke’s back. There was no way he wouldn’t realise now. “Looks like you got a problem there partner” Yosuke chuckled. “So who was It? “ Yosuke enquired and Yu felt himself blush and was grateful Yosuke couldn’t see his face right now. “ummm” How could Yu dig himself out of this one. “Was it Rise, I mean anyone would think she is hot or maybe Yukiko she is elegant, I would say Chie but she doesn’t seem like your type. Hey maybe it’s me” Yosuke joked laughing and Yu was in such a state of shock he fell off Yosuke’s back. “Whoa partner take it easy there” Yosuke said pulling him back up and damn did those hands feel good. Nice, strong, supportive, all the things Yosuke was. Yu then noticed that Yosuke was also blushing. “Was it me partner?” He asked in a quiet voice. Yu could only nod and walk closer to him. Yosuke watched his reaction and before either of them knew it.

They were kissing!

They were kissing in the ocean!

Yu couldn’t believe it. The taste of Yosuke was salty from the seawater but it didn’t stop Yu from wanting to explore the rest of Yosuke’s mouth. Their mouths linked together for what seemed like an eternity as they pulled away from each other. They both gave awkward laughs. “Yosuke, I love you. I have since the camping trip. That may sound weird but I just felt attracted to you” Yu blurted out but Yosuke just smiled. “Me too Partner, I just was scared of telling you I hoped that well maybe if I teased you a bit you might be more interested in me” Yosuke blushed even more which Yu found cute. “so you were doing those things on purpose” Yu knew it. It couldn’t have been just a coincidence. Yosuke nodded. “It was Chie’s idea” He explained but Yu just smiled and brushed his hands against Yosuke’s chest. Yosuke shivered at the touch but leaned forward to imply he liked it. And well Yu couldn’t stop himself. He explored all of Yosuke. He started with brushing through his wet hair slowly trickling down to his face then brushing against his nipples which caused Yosuke to gasp and jolt forward and Yu found himself trying to grind against Yosuke. “Sorry Yosuke I’m really hard right now and I don’t think I can hold back much longer” Yu whispered and Yosuke smiled again. “Same I have kinda been hard since I felt you on my back” Yosuke laughed and soon enough they were in an embrace. Yu kissing Yosuke passionately whilst grinding up against him. Both of their erections rubbing against each other and causing them both to moan through the kiss which only made the experience all the more intense. Yu then slipped his hands through Yosuke’s Swimming trunks and Yosuke mimicked the action. The water had already made it easy to move as Yu began stroking Yosuke slowly. Yosuke took another approach using his finger to massage the head as Yu leaked out pre-cum. They both moaned pulling their lips apart. “Partner I’m close” Yosuke groaned thrusting his hips into Yu’s hand.  Yosuke had started to move his own hand along Yosuke’s dick. “Let’s cum at the same time then” They both made their strokes faster as they thrusted into each other, moaning and as Yu felt Yosuke’s release spill into his hands, he couldn’t control his own as it twitched in Yosuke hands. They both took deep breathes, trying to regain their composure.  “ Well what now” Yosuke asked looking around. “Well I say we get cleaned up and ready, I’ll buy my new boyfriend an ice-cream while we think off a way to explain to the others where we were” Yu gave a slight smirk. “So we are boyfriends now?” Yosuke asked. “I would hope so” Yu said and Yosuke nodded. “I just wanted to be sure. This better not be a dream” and Yu laughed and kissed his partner on the beautiful lips. “I can ensure you Yosuke this isn’t a dream otherwise I would have my way with you right here” Yu joked and Yosuke whacked him gently on the arm. 


End file.
